Murder is Subjective
by Mika the Supreme Ninja
Summary: Murder isn't always bad, sometimes it is justice. Meg knows this now... she has plans... for her father... for Death... for the world... No one shall stop her...
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to SpencerandHanna for asking me to create this one shot... if you use this idea, please give due credit.**

* * *

 **" AHHHHH" Meg rolled her eyes, not even enjoying the pain her worthless father felt as she pulled on the Barb wiring she wrapped around his fat rolls. " Please, Stop... I didn't do nothing. I didn't do NothiARchhgghhgh." Okay this time a tiny chuckle escaped her lips, watching her father choke on the blood that ran into his mouth. It was Funny in the best way, a satisfying warmth that rushed through her entire body. Punishing her abuser, the monster who made her life hell... if only she had done this sooner...**

" Painful, I know... imagine what Connie felt... when you raped her... pushing your three inch toothpick into her tight body over and well.. only like three times right? Your stamina isn't all that impressive... Hearing you and your cunt slamming into each other like a dysfunctional jackhammer against a sloppy, overused bear carcass. It was disgusting then, I can only imagine how Connie felt... your sweaty, waxy flesh suffocating her with each breath... pathetic really... " Pulling out a taser Meg, wrapping the barb wire around the metal wires. Then, reaching behind her, she grabbed a bottle filled with her piss. Shaking it up spilled it all over her father, enjoying the horrified screams as her piss burned along the various cuts in his body. " If you think that hurts, then this will be a real treat."

Turning the taser on it's lowest setting, having bought it special by trading in her grandma's Liposuction coupons, Meg nearly dropped her the damn thing as her father's scream slammed into her. High pitched and whiny... the perfect sound for a weak creature like her father. Every cell in her body cried out in pure joy ,the sound relishing her beyond human belief.

" I could draw this out... I really want too... but I am afraid I have a date with Death." Ramming the Taser to high, Meg watched her father writhe in agony before collapsing,... completely and utterly fried. Without pause, Meg lashed out and coldcocked Death in the face the moment he appeared, grabbing the Scythe, bisecting the Immortal without care. He turned to ash before her, letting power rush through her adolescent body. She was now immortal... and she knew her path. Reaching out, Meg grabbed her father's soul and tossed it downwards, letting it crashed into Hell... then she sent a single letter the same way... begging Satan to have as much Fun as possible. The Chuckle resonating around her told her that her wish was delightfully answered. Crazy as she was, Satan had Eons experience in making people Suffer. " It's okay Connie... you can show yourself."

A Shimmery blue figure blurred into view, the sobbing figure of her highschool tormentor. " Thank you Meg... I'm so sorry... what... I was less then a Bitch... why did you help me?"

" I was assaulted by my dad a lot, not rape... he shot me once, beat me up, hit me with a bat, locked me in the basement... that powerlessness... I know it. I was going to kill myself Connie, but when I learned what he did to you... I realized that I couldn't do that. I had to fight back... I had to be free... and he had to be punished, punished for his crimes against literally everyone... he isn't the only one, I have a lot of work to do... Grim was an idiot, letting my father get away with a lot... Good bye Connie, I hope you have better luck in your next life then you did in this one." Pieces of skin broke off of Meg's hand as he touched Connie's spirit, burning away until all was left was Bones and her Pink hat. She donned the previous death's Robe, vanishing along side Connie...

She had work to do, and it would be a long time before she was done...

Nothing could have excited her more.

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews below.**

 **Keep in Mind Peter is actually a rapist in Canon...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	2. An Retirement

I am sad to say that I am retiring from fanfiction to focus on my original works. It is a long time coming... and it took a lor of thought...

All of my stories are up for adoption...

I will never forget this site and the joy it brought me. I evolved as a person and author... Thank you...

I will be publishing all of my original works on Amazon, just Look for Michael E Rauch. Look for me there.

Goodbye.


End file.
